The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of creating a communication application, a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium with an application creating program for creating a communication application stored thereon, and a programming tool.
Currently, various techniques are being proposed in which image forming apparatuses placed in public facilities or the like previously receive print data from a print data providing device, such as a server on a network, and, upon users' operation of copying or the like on the image forming apparatuses, print an advertisement image indicated by the print data on printed materials, for example, on the back sides thereof. For example, a system is being proposed in which a multifunction peripheral receives advertisement data in PDL format from an advertisement delivery server, converts the advertisement data into bitmap format, and then prints a bitmap advertisement image on the back side of a printed material.
Meanwhile, in order to add functions to information processing apparatuses and client terminals, various applications installable on such equipment have been developed. A technique is also being proposed for facilitating the development of new applications. Furthermore, SDKs (software development kits) are being provided to application developers. The developers create new applications by adding a new function using such a provided SDK.